


The triskelion branding

by knightley (Cornicello)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Claiming, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Emmett Anson, Illegal Activities, Knotting, Laura Hale - Freeform, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Orphan Black AU, Peter hale - Freeform, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Sub Stiles, Talia hale - Freeform, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Trudy mills, cloning, count derek hale, illegal experiments, liam hale, robin oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornicello/pseuds/knightley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2024, a new innovation changed the aspect of human life forever. Only the richest and most elite noble men could have the privilege to afford an omega. These new fragile and submissive creatures, crave to be dominated. why ? simply because they were "born" to do so.  However when Count Hale takes a omega, the young creature turns out to be more than everything he has ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

 

prologue

In the year 2024, almost every aspect of life is the same as the past with one exception. A new type of subspecies was introduced. Class “S” humans are bio-genetically engineered slave pet humans, who are made for only one purpose; to serve class “D” humans (Dominant Homo Sapien). Nicknamed “Omega” humans, these class “S” humans were Bio-genetically engineered by Dr. Gerard Argentine. The typical Omega is made to only have a lifespan of 30 Years, carry the best facial features and retain a relatively low IQ level. Omegas are the new favourite pets of mankind and a symbolism of wealth. 

                                                                                            


	2. Creation

there was a knock on the door. Emmett didn’t even look up as he answered.

 

“come in !” he yelled. The door knob turned and in turned some new assistant that he had no interest in. The petite blonde wore a pencil skirt and a well fitted white blouse and hair in a tight bun; black framed glasses resting perfectly on her nose.

 

“Dr. Anson, there’s a new order and the director requested that you carry out this case.” Emmett put down the file in his hand as the blonde handed him a new file and a letter.

 

“thank you, miss” the blonde shifted and looked a bit nervous

 

“reyes. Dr. Anson, my name is Erica Reyes.” she smiled .

 

“yes, well thank you Ms. Reyes. You may resume to your previous work.” She looked instantly relieved to go back to the reception desk. She smiled sheepishly and turned out the door.

 

Emmett wondered about this curious new intern for a while before he looked down at the letter that lay on top of his file. He picked it up and felt something on the reverse side. Flipping it over revealed a red wax seal holding the secrets of the letter; the emblem was something he instantly recognized, it belonged to The Count. He snapped the seal in half and pulled out the letter out.

 

_Dear, Dr. Emmett Anson,_

_my dear friend, life as a Count is not what the commoner’s expect it to be. Quite frankly i am drowned in work, and i need something of a distraction. I trust that you will tailor me an omega that is bound to impress and entertain me; your life just might depend on it._

_-signed, Count Derek Hale of Beacon-_

 

His eyes scanned every line of script that the count wrote, over and over again. His mind was baffled. What did the Count want? what did he like? the word impress rang again and again in his head. Now he knew what to do. If the count wanted to be impressed then impressed he shall be. He walked out to the reception desk just outside of his office.

 

“Miss reyes, may you to get me file number 57 under my name please.” Erica looked up with big doe eyes and nodded as she clambered out of her chair to get the file from the wall of cabinets. she ran eyes to the name tags, and spotted the drawer. she turned back around

 

“Dr. , key please.” The man handed the key over and Erica unlocked the drawer. she ran her fingers through the tabs until she found file 57. she pulled it out the relocked the drawer.

 

“ Dr. here’s your file and your key.” she recited as she handed them both back to the man.

 

“Thank you, Miss Reyes.” he turned to walk away. he walked five steps before twisting his head in the other direction. “and Miss Reyes, you look lovely in that blouse.”

 

she blushed as she watched him walk away.

 

Emmett now reached storage unit 5 in sector 7B. He swiftly scanned his ID card and twisted in his key opening the door. The storage section looked like a morgue. The room was cold, walls lined with pull out drawers that contained Omegas that were yet to be sold. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at the name plate in front of him; storage unit 5 sector 7b Omega No. EA040824. he pulled the handle and rolled out a young boy, about the age of 15 with short brown hair and honey brown eyes. this boy, he thought. this boy is my perfection.

 

he pulled the boy close, hugging him one last time. he kissed his forehead and called the workers to have him prepared to be shipped out.

 

Emmett watched as, the men filled the crate with packing straw and placed the boy in the box, tucking him in. Emmett placed this beautiful creature’s file on top of the straw then signaled for the men to seal it. The big burly men closed the lid and hammered in four big iron nails.

  
“send it to Count Hale’s estate by tomorrow morning. Director’s orders.” he commanded. Making his way back to his office, he drowned himself in work again.


	3. New arrival

Taxes, court cases, charities, educational systems. Derek was tired of hearing of them. After he finished one case, three more seemed to appear and he was just tired from all of this. He sighed, getting up from his desk he exited the room. As he walked down the main hall, the portraits of his ancestors seemed to stare down at him. How did they do it ? he thought. They were all such great men, who ruled the city and advised the crown gracefully, and _intelligently_ ; they all made it seem as easy a breathing, when Derek was suffocating and constantly gasping for air. Walking down the main staircase, his maid Trudy came and met him at the foot of the stairs.

 

“ My Lord, there are men at the main gate claiming that they have a package for you from a Dr. Emmett Anson; should i let them in ?”

 

Package, already? he had only sent out the letter yesterday afternoon. He smiled a bit, at last came the distraction he had been waiting for.

 

“Yes, go ahead. tell them to bring it around back to the kitchen.”

 

“Yes, My Lord.” the young lady curtsied and went ahead outside, and Derek slowly made his way to the kitchen. His kitchen was huge, a big large room that allowed five chefs to cook at the same time as well as ten maids and butlers to tend to them. Copper cookware hung from the ceiling, and one of the walls was lined with shelves that held the fine china and silverware.

 

Trudy entered first, then after her came in two big men carrying large wooden crate roughly the size of a casket. Derek stepped closer,

 

“open it.” he commanded, and the taller one of the big men came forward to pry open the lid with a crowbar. When he popped all four large nails, the other came and helped him lift off the lid. Inside lay a file on top of straw. He retrieved it from the box and flipped through it. Inside was a picture of a stunning young man and documents that stated who this young man was. _ **Omega No. EA040824, aged 15 newborn,brown eyes, irish and polish blood**_. he read. Closing the file, he handed it over to trudy who held it without word.

 

kneeling down, Derek clawed away some of the straw to reveal the face of his new pet. Beautiful was the only way to describe it. Eager to see more he pushed away even more straw, a black tattoo on the boy’s neck caught his attention. On the left side of the boy’s neck was a large, triskelion; exactly the same as the Hale family crest, And the tattoo on his back. Pleased, he dug around until he found the boy’s armpits and pulled him out of the box and into his arms.

 

“ Trudy, tip them well. And oh if you two will, please get rid of this crate. My help will tip you extra.”

 

“  yes, My Lord.” trudy recited

 

“Thank you, Count Hale” the two men spoke as Derek carried his new pet down the halls to his bed chamber.

 

Derek propped up the boy so that he was sitting limply on his legs facing Derek’s crotch while Derek sat on this bed. He could feel how hard he was from just looking at the kid. Hate to admit it but, Emmett really did know what he liked. Those fucking lips, god how perfectly shaped they were. He bent down to kiss the unmoving naked boy and his lips felt like the inside of a rose, soft, delicate, pretty in every way. Freeing his hard cock from his pants he rubbed the head of his cock around the boy’s lips a few times before opening his mouth and slipping his cock in.

 

Man, it felt good. his mouth felt so perfect and hot and the boy wasn’t even awakened yet. Moving faster Derek started to fuck his mouth. Tracing the boy’s tattoo with his right hand he rammed into his mouth edge of his orgasm already starting to brew. With a growl he shot his load down the sleeping boy’s throat, he lingered for a bit before pulling out.

 

tucking his penis back into his pants, the boy started to move. The young lad’s throat moved as he swallowed the cum in his mouth and his eyes started to begin to open. Slowly his eyes opened up to show light honey brown pupils. He leaned forward and nuzzled into the older man’s crotch inhaling his scent deeply

 

“Master.” he breathed as he looked up.

 

Derek moved his hand to cup the kid’s cheek. The kid was even hotter when he was awake and he could already feel his cock get hard again. looking down, his little pet was hard too.

 

“Master, what’s my name?” he asked as he nuzzled into Derek’s palm eager and starving for affection.

 

Derek thought about it for a beat. He came up with the perfect name

 

“Stiles. my dear pet, your name is Stiles.”

  
Hearing his name for the first time, Stiles smiled wide and jumped up wrapping his arms around his master’s waist and buried his grinning face into the crook of the man’s neck.

Later that night the clock was ticking, the owl calling, birds flying, moon glistening; these were all new and fascinating to Stiles. He turned around to see his master sleeping peacefully in bliss and smiled because his master was happy. He started to fidget and squirm. He tried to be a good boy and stay in bed but curiosity got the best of him. Slowly he crawled out of bed careful not to awaken his master. He slowly trotted on his new legs towards the door and stopped when he reached it. what’s outside of these doors? he thought. I’ve never been outside these doors before, there could be anything out there. fear started to rise in his heart before the tiny flame was put out by his never ending curiosity. but then again, there could be like; anything ! his mind chattered in excitement.

The wooden door glided right open and behind those doors, was just a hall lit by crystal nightlights that lined the hem of the wall; each of the crystals spaced about twelve feet apart. Stiles decided to go right. He walked down the pretty trail of lights until he hit the end. A staircase. this floor is weird. why does the floor go down and not straight ahead? the boy wondered. Step, by step, he was now on the first level of the mansion. Somehow Stiles found himself striding down a hall that was like none other in the mansion. All the other halls and corridors were plain, adorned with pillars and paintings but this one; was simple. The walls were white, and one wall was almost completely made of glass, allowing anyone in the hall to view the beautiful landscapes of the villa.

The glass french doors were locked, but that didn’t stop stiles from opening them. The wisp of fresh midnight air hit stiles as he opened the doors. It was calming, so Stiles inhaled another breath of air into his lungs. The night air made him feel free, adventurous; it made him want to stretch his legs and run.

yes ! he thought. I like this feeling his mind rang. He slowed down and came to a stop when he saw a beast in front of him. Stiles had no idea what that thing was, but his mind supplied the word “wolf”

petrified at the sight of the wolf he didn’t know what to do. But before he even had the time to think, the wolf awakened and stepped closer to stiles. The wolf pushed it’s muzzle into the boys belly to smell him and Stiles didn’t even flinch; he was already scared stiff. He felt a push in the back of his thighs, the wolf was pushing him to where it was previously sleeping. Stiles let himself be herded. Kneeling down the wolf curled itself around stiles keeping him warm with it’s pelt. i should be scared. his mind told him, but instead something about this creature made him feel safe.

“Are you a wolf?” The wolf looked somewhat amused at his question but answered with licking him on the face. “You’re really pretty, and warm. And fluffy.” He dug his face into the bigger animals fur and started to drift off into sleep.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

Derek woke up to the morning breeze blowing across his face. He hadn’t had such a great sleep in decades. But, something was missing. Stiles. shit! where was he ? He jumped right up and threw on his robe getting off the bed.

“Trudy !” he roared. He began to open his closet and dig out some clothing. before he knew it there was a knock on his door and his maid came in.

“Good morning my lord.” she curtsied.

“Trudy have you seen Stiles?” trudy smirked a bit.

“Stiles, My Lord? Your teddy bear ?” she smiled even fuller now, taunting the man with humour.

“No ! my pet Omega, and no I didn’t name him after my bear.” His face blushed at the memory, wondering why he was at the mercy of his maid for god sakes.

“Well, I have not my lord, but..” she led on.

“But what ! Where is he?” he demanded as he slipped on his trousers

“Well, I was going to tell you nicely but now…”

This lady, he wondered. how did this little lady get so demanding but truthful as a maid ? Pulling on his shirt he sighed heavily.

“Fine you win. Next time Laura comes over you can have my lemon tarts.”

Her smile was all sunshine and daisies. She walked over to help Derek pull on his waist coat and straightened his tie.

“I have not seen him my lord.” Derek instantly groaned. He lost two of Laura’s lemon tarts for nothing. “but, Lord Peter might have a different answer.” she continued

Peter? What was he doing here? His wolf Growled in possessiveness  at the thought of someone other than him touching his pet .

“Where’s peter then?”

“I saw him this morning in the woods west of the garden. I’ll go get breakfast ready, would you like scones, or toast?” she smiled. again.  

Derek would’ve stormed out of the room if trudy wasn’t blocking the door. From the look on her face, it didn’t look like she’d budge until she got an answer.

“Fine, i’ll take the scones.” the stomped out

“Good, that wasn’t so hard now was it.” she opened the door and stepped out into the hall and derek rushed out the room going the fastest way to the garden. “By the way Countess Laura is coming for breakfast.” she sneaked at the last moment and Derek rolled down the staircase.

Laughing. God his maid was laughing.

“You know, I would definitely help you up; but I know for a fact that your bones will mend in five seconds and I need to go prepare breakfast. Laura doesn't like hard raspberry scones.”

she clicked her heels into the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast. Only his made would be a bossy, sassy and great maid at the same time.

Groaning again he got up, cracked his neck back into place and walked to the greenhouse garden hall; it was the fastest way out to the garden.

Once out the mansion he smelled the air tipping his nose up. There he is. He followed his nose out into the woods and there they were under the giant willow tree. Peter was in his wolf form curled up around Stiles and Stiles was sleeping comfortably fingers curled in Peter’s fur.

He Growled loudly at Peter and his eyes snapped open. Peter grinned at Derek.

“Get your paws off him now.” Out of spite Peter dug his muzzle deeper into Stiles and wrapped his tail around him even tighter.

“Get off him or I will skin you. Alive.” Sighing at the threat he licked the boy’s face tickling him awake.

**  
  
**

“Daddy?” Stiles blinked. Derek grabbed Stiles into a princess hold and let him snuggle in.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I got lost last night.” the boy apologized. Daddy ? That was new. But that word made his cock harden.

“I know, cub. It’s alright, but I’m still going to have to punish you.” Stiles whimpered but nodded knowing that he should be punished for sneaking out.

“And you, come back with me Trudy will kill you if you miss breakfast. And Laura is coming.” he grunted. Man he couldn’t even have one day alone with his cub.

Peter shook out his pelt then followed Derek and stiles back out of the woods.

“Daddy, Who’s Laura?” he asked, whispering his words into Derek’s ear.

“She’s my sister. My evil sister.”

“I won’t worry. I know Daddy will protect me.” he whispered again. This time he earned a kiss on his cheek.

The three of them made their way back to the glass doors.

“Peter shift back and go change, I’ll meet you at the dining room.” Peter shifted back into his human form gracefully and stiles was amazed.

“That was amazing !” Stiles gasped.

Peter walked up and kissed stiles face. Stubble tickling his face making Stiles Laugh .

“Haha ! Peter ! stop I can't ! Haha” By the time Peter stopped Stiles was gasping for air but Derek was not amused. His scowl was probably cemented on at birth.

“See at least someone appreciates my presence.” The older man smiled and turned the other way walking towards Robin, the third maid who waited with a robe.

Going the opposite way Derek headed towards Rose, the second maid who waited with a robe as well. Derek let down the boy and rose slid the rope on the boy and tied it closed.

“Stiles would you come with me?” she asked. Stiles looked at Derek unsure if he should go. When Derek nodded in approval Stiles let himself be led away. After everyone went their separate ways Derek strided to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the Two butlers Jake and Jordan busied themselves preparing the fruit and Trudy had oven mitts on, pulling fresh scones out of the oven.

“So, my Lord. How did that go?”

“That, went well Trudy thank you very much.”

“Derek, in my opinion i think it’s good. you kept complaining that you needed a distraction; well now you got one.” Jake spoke up as he brought glasses down from the cupboard.

“That’s my business and it’s Lord Hale to you, Jake.” Derek grunted as he grabbed a strawberry only to have Jordan slap it out of his hand.

“Those strawberries are for Stiles’s birthday cake My Lord.” replied Jordan’s voice, drowning with sarcasm.

“Yeah Lord Hale. Don’t act like you don’t love us.” Smiled Jake back to Derek.

Derek’s shoulders slumped down in defeat. “Fine yes, I’m the loser that loves his help.”

All Three came and patted Derek’s head, and spoke in unison “That’s a good boy my Lord!”

The adorable Lord Growled with no bite,and robin came in. “Hey yo , guys Laura’s here.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a young newborn goes exploring ? they find friends.

chapter 2

Derek ran out to welcome his sister, Peter was in the garden and the help was busy in the kitchen.

“Derek, you must let me see your new pet! I heard from Peter that he is the most adorable thing in the world !” That was the last thing Derek heard before Laura crashed into him with a bone crushing embrace.

“Yeah, well Peter kind of showed up uninvited last night.”

“Well, you know him. He’s always popping up.” she smiled pulling back. she took the moment to smile fondly at her little brother, when Jake came in.

“Lord, Countess, Breakfast is served. Today we’re going to have Breakfast in the garden.” Jake led the way to the already too familiar glass french doors. Standing and waiting were Trudy and Robin who gracefully opened the doors, mirroring each other’s movements letting the cool spring breeze flow in. Laura stepped forward off the steps and onto the grass, breathing in another breath of air then crossing over to see her uncle.

“Peter !” she brought her arms up around peter’s neck and hugged him tightly

“Laura, it’s been a while.” Peter kissed her forehead and slowly let go brushing a wisp of hair out of her face.

“A while ! Peter you’ve been gone for two whole months without a single word and now here you are. you just show up at Derek’s.” she argued.

“Well at least i did come back. I promised my little princess that I would be coming home and now here I am, just for you.” he smiled. Laura felt another wave of anger surge through her but all of it instantly vanished.

“Well then, why don’t we all sit down.” Derek spoke up. Peter took the seat the opposite of Derek’s and laura took the seat on the right of Derek. Once they were all seated Trudy filled their glasses with fresh made cranberry juice and Robin came over to serve fresh made raspberry scones. Laura took a bite and instantly lost all of her lady like attitudes that teachers and tutors spent countless hours teaching her. She moaned and took another bite.

“Oh my DAMN! this is delicious! Trudy, please i am begging you right now leave Derek and come to my house i will give you twice the pay.”

Trudy giggled and stepped forward “Well that would sound nice.” she laughed

“ Trudy why don’t you go and get Stiles.” Derek groaned out.

“Yes my Lord.” Trudy put down the pitcher she was holding in her hands and left for the house

“Stiles? What in the world is a stiles. Wait didn’t you name that teddy bear Nana gave you as a kid Stiles?” Laura laughed skeptically

“Stiles, Laura is the new favourite pastime of Derek.” Peter provided, and Derek scowled

“Stiles is my new omega, Laura. Don't listen to Peter. And why does everyone remember the bear?”

Peter almost gave a snarky comeback but that was when Rose, Trudy and Stiles cameback. Stiles was shirtless and barefoot wearing a thin pair of yoga pants, whose white threads were so fine that it almost looked completely see through. Underneath Stiles wore a small pair of grey equally see through boyshorts. Once the trio reached the table, Rose and Trudy went back to hold their previous positions and Stiles kneeled next to derek burying his nose in Derek’s abdomen. Peter’s jaw dropped and the juice Laura just drunk now exploded out of her mouth across the table.

“That. That’s Stiles?” Laura gasped, as Jordan and Jake came to clean up. Trudy, Rose and Robin all chuckled trying to conceal their laughter.

“Yes Laura, this is my Stiles. Stiles, come up and say hi to Laura.” Stiles whimpered but willingly obliged. Stiles came up and kissed Derek’s cheek then sat himself in Derek’s lap.

“Hello.” he waved shyly then quickly buried his face back in the crook of Derek’s neck.

“Wow, he certainly looks very… exotic.” Laura breathed eyeing the black triskelion tattoo on the boy’s neck and Peter licked his lips.

“He certainly smells breath taking.” Peter said as he smelled the air. “Stiles, come here.” peter continued.

Stiles made a gesture to move and Derek eyes flashed an angry blue at Peter scaring Stiles. The boy whimpered but stayed close to his master.

“Daddy, don’t be mad. I’m sorry” the pup whined. Derek instantly melted back into his human form bringing his left hand up to pet the boy’s head.

“Shhh, its okay, it’s not your fault. Peter stop messing with him.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have gotten such a smart exquisite pet.” he retorted. They both started to growl at each other until laura Flashed her red eyes. all sounds stopped immediately, even the birds.

“Good. Well now, let’s have breakfast.” Laura smiled, as she took another bite finishing her scone.

Curiosity hit stiles again. Why did they put things into their mouths and chew? He thought. Why wasn’t it okay for him to go to Peter? he thought.

“Daddy, what’s Laura eating ?” he asked. surprising himself with his own question. How did I know she was eating? he thought.

“That’s a raspberry scone. would you like to try one?” Stiles nodded eagerly and Derek picked up the scone on his own plate and held it up to Stiles’s mouth. Stiles took one bite, and fell in love.

“Mmm, Daddy it tastes really good ! I love these red thingies.” He smiled

“Well those are called raspberries Stiles.” Peter supplied. After taking another bite Stiles answered

“I think raspberries are my favourite!” he declared eagerly. Laura picked up a raspberry from the little coupe glass in front of her on the table and held it up to Stiles lips letting him bite it.

“Raspberries are my favourite too, Stiles.” Laura whispered to him as if it were a secret. “And Trudy makes the best raspberry cake in the world.”

“Really! I want to try it !.” Stiles started to squirm around in Dereks lap but that stopped once Derek’s hand was placed on Stiles’ inner thigh holding him in place.

“If you like raspberries i’m sure Jake can get some from the market so that Trudy can bake you a cake.But why don’t you try this one to see which one you like more,” Derek used his left hand to pluck a perfect shaped strawberry and held it up to Stiles’ lips letting him have a taste.

“I like raspberries better.” Stiles’ lips were red from the berries, and Derek came forward to kiss him tasting the raspberry and strawberry tinge from the boy’s tongue.

The four continued to have breakfast, each of them talking about numerous things ranging from politics to Peter’s adventures. They were just in the middle of Peter talking about some interesting places he had been in the midwest and Jordan came to presenting to Derek a sealed letter. A red wax emblem, marked with a crown over a five petal rose. Derek took the letter in his hands and opened it up. His eyes scanned the rows written and his face contorted into stress. Stiles looked over his master’s letter as well. we wondered what these strange squiggly lines meant. Derek lifted Stiles off his lap and put him on his feet as he himself got up.

“Sorry guys, I have some business to attend to. Laura can you keep Stiles company and maybe make sure Peter doesn’t get into any trouble.”

Laura took one last sip of tea and set down the cup and saucer on the table, getting up.

“Hey now I don’t always get into trouble,” Peter playfully argued

“Yes, but when you do it’s always something big. And of course I can, I’m sure Stiles, Peter and I will have loads of fun.”

Derek took Stiles face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

“Daddy’s going to be back really soon, okay?” Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around Derek kissing him on the cheek before letting go.

“Okay Daddy.” Derek kissed him on the cheek this time, and went. As Derek walked further and further Stiles began to feel something heavy on his chest. A warm hand on his neck woke him from his thoughts.

“Stiles, why don’t we go inside, I have so much to show you.” she smiled brightly. Stiles could do nothing but nod, and the three along with Trudy, Rose and Robin trotted into the house leaving Jordan and Jake to clean up the table.

In the house, Laura and Peter showed him room after room. All the nooks and crannies were now mapped out in Stiles’ mind. As they walked deeper into the castle like mansion, Stiles’ heart began to hurt more and more. He clutched at his chest, breathing heavily and fell to his knees in the dark hall.

“Oh my god ! Stiles, Stiles honey look at me, what’s wrong?” Laura asked kneeling down as well leveling her head with Stiles.

“I, I don’t feel good. I can’t breath.” Stiles gasped out on all fours.

“This isn’t good. Peter, pick Stiles up and carry him into the library.” Peter obliged without a word picking up the pup in a princess hold, with his limp limbs swinging as they moved. Laura pulled out her cell phone and phoned up Derek.

“Oh come on, come on! Finally! Derek, you need to come home right now something is wrong with Stiles.”

“What ! but i can’t leave, the Baron is just,”

“Fuck the Baron! That german sack of potatoes with a crown doesn’t know what he’s doing anyways.” she argued as the whimpering pup writhed in pain.

“Fine, i’m coming home now. Put me on the phone with Stiles.” he spoke, urgency in his voice.

They were in the library now, laura sat on the chaise longue, and Peter laid down Stiles so that he his head rested on Lauras lap. Laura pressed the phone up to Stiles ear.

“Stiles? Pup are you okay what’s wrong?” Stiles, whined in pain again.

“Daddy?” Stiles asked hopefully

“Yes It’s Daddy, pup listen i need you to tell Daddy what’s wrong.” he urged.

“Daddy I don’t feel good. My chest hurts.”

Peter shifted placing a hand on Stiles head. He was burning up.

“Stiles, tell me did your chest start hurting when Derek left for work?” Peter asked, cupping his left cheek with his big hand.

“Yeah. when Daddy left I felt weird.” Peter eyed the blue ribbon braided into Laura’s hair.

“Laura i need your ribbon. NOW. he roared.” laura nodded and spoke back into the phone

“Derek i think Peter knows what’s wrong with Stiles, I need to go now; hurry back.” She hung up and started to unbraid her hair pulling out the long ribbon. Peter hauled Stiles off the chaise longue, so that he was limply on his knees and peter put both of the boy’s hands behind his back.

“Laura use your ribbon and tie his wrists together.” Laura nodded and bound his wrists. Then Peter took off his leather belt.

“Peter ! what are you going to do with that !” she gasped.

“Stiles has sub drop. I don’t think Derek claimed him yet so, now that he’s away from his master he’s going to start to die.”

“What ? Peter how does that even make sense.” she questioned

“An omega exists only to serve One master, for life. When he awakened he had Derek’s seed imprinted in his mind. Now that Derek is away without consummating the bond, it is an omega’s natural instinct to die instead of being claimed by another Master.”

“So now what do we do? It takes at least twenty more minutes for Derek to come back from town.”

“We dominate him, to keep his mind still going, keep his body busy rejecting another master until Derek can come back.”

Peter sat down on the seat next to Laura and pulled Stiles over his lap, wrists still bound.

“Stiles, I’m going to spank you. okay” instead of waiting for an answer he landed his palm right on the boy’s bare ass.

Stiles yelped out in pain, but it was a good sign that he responded. Peter brought his hand down again and again, until the boy’s butt was a pretty red.

“Laura feel, Stiles’ forehead.”

“His fever went down.” she smiled in relief.

“Good. Thats all i can do, all we can do now is wait for derek to come back.” With the leather belt around his arms and his wrists bound by a ribbon Stiles couldn’t move very much but he growled loudly at the thought of another master trying to fight him into submission. His feral instincts started to die down as he realized who was dominating him.

Stiles twisted his head around, breathing heavily. Peter wiped away a tear from his face.

“Thank you , sir.” he breathed.

“It’s okay, pup. Derek’s almost home.” Stiles could do nothing but nod.

He had a burning in his heart, but it was starting to die down. He could feel it, his Daddy is coming back.

Derek bursted out of the conference tower, and darted into the town car that Jordan had already prepared. Driving fast through town Derek had already been pulled over two times but once the officers saw his face they left without word allowing him to speed back to Hale manor. The first thing Derek did when Finn opened the doors to the mansion, was smell the air. It smelled of death.  Following this path he found himself at the entrance of the library. The doors were already opened and through the arch Derek could see Stiles panting and taking deep breaths, lying on Laura and Peter’s lap naked, hands bound at the wrist behind his back. The man ran up to Stiles kneeling to see his face.

“Daddy?” the boy whimpered almost out of breath.

“Yeah, Daddy’s home.” Derek used his right hand to cup the cub’s cheek and wipe away a tear with his thumb.

“Peter, what happened with Stiles?” he asked in a calm manner that masked his worry. He pulled the ribbon around the boy’s wrists loose and dropped it to the ground.

“You didn’t fully claim him and since he’s only a newborn his instincts thought you weren’t coming back. He was starting to die, because he would prefer death than to serve another master.” Peter frowned. The disappointment was obvious in his tone.

“Stiles, look at me. Daddy’s home okay and I’m not going to leave you again okay?” he told his cub and the cub nodded, starting to smile through his tears.

“Daddy, my heart hurts and I feel like I’m burning.” he whimpered.

this time there were no more words. Derek scooped up his boy and made his way to his bed chamber.

back in the library, Peter and Laura stood under the arch of the doors watching Derek carry the newborn away.

“Trudy,” Peter merely murmured.

“Yes Lord Peter,” the maid came in, head bowed down.

“Lord Derek and his omega cub will be tired soon. Have Jake tend to him, Jordan can help you in the kitchen.”

“I understand my lord, But I need to get into town to get raspberries.” the little maid humbly replied, serious for once in her life.

“Then go on. Have Rose and Robin help Jordan.”

“Yes, my Lord.” the little lady turned on her heels and headed her way back to the servants quarters.

“Peter, do you think he’ll be okay?” Laura asked, wrapping one of her hands around Peter’s arms.

“I’m sure he will be. He’s a strong cub, I can smell it.” The man replied patting Laura’s hand with his own.

“I can too, Uncle. But something is off, Stiles doesn’t smell like any other Omega I have seen. He smells...Different.” Peter led he and Laura back to sit on the Victorian chaise lounge that sat in the middle of the room.

“So you noticed too? I thought the same thing the first night i met the cub. Baron Knightley and Viscount Troy’s Omegas both smell like a sickly artificial scent, but Stiles smells like nature. Like the woods at twilight and something else that has a spice to it.”

“He smells like that old tree that Nana used to have in her garden.” she smiled at the memory. Laura remembered how just sitting under the tree with Nana would make everything better.

“Silver dollar eucalyptus.” he hinted.

“Yeah ! that’s the one. I  remember all the kids at school made fun of me, and when I came home I sat under that tree crying until Nana came. She never pestered me to tell her anything, she’d just sit with me, talk to me, braid my hair and somehow make it all better.”

“Mom always was the most understanding one of our family. My Nana used to say that your Nan was the only one that could ground my hot headed father.” Peter surprisingly felt his heart lighten after talking about their family.

Rose walked in, setting down silver tray on the small table.

“I thought some tea would be calming,” she smiled Pouring a cup for Peter and Laura.

“Thanks Rose. Why don’t you sit down and have a cup of tea with us, It’s been a long morning for everyone.” Laura offered, speaking in a voice so soft it could calm the seven seas.

“No Madam, I would love but I still have to help Jordan and Robin in the kitchen.” she replied smiling in a old friendly way.

“Thank you for tea Rose.” Peter spoke before sipping a sip from his cup. He wondered what was going on upstairs.

Upstairs, the atmosphere was completely different. The curtains were drawn, the room lit only by the two lamps on either side of the big sleigh bed. Derek laid on his back, while Stiles laid on top of Derek. The room smelled like sex and the cub was whimpering, practically crying with pleasure as his Master fingered his virgin hole open.

“Daddy please, I, I” The cub struggled to come up with words as waves of pleasure hit him again and again

“What do you need cub?” he asked stopping his fingers for a moment before pulling out and plunging them in again even deeper than before and the cub nearly screamed his head off.

“Fuck, Daddy please, I just. I just need you to fuck me please !” Stiles begged, face wet with tears and his cock hard as rock leaking pre cum all over Derek’s abs.

“Well, since my baby cub asked so nicely.” Derek smirked and with one swift movement, he flipped Stiles on his back. Derek took the boy’s legs and rested them on his shoulders, lining up his cock with his already slick hole. Omega submissives were capable of self lubrication, even if they were male.

As Derek pushed in deeper inch by inch Stiles moaned obscenely begging for more.

“Fuck ! oh,” The cub groaned. “ Please more ! Daddy i need more!”

Derek thrusted again and again into the boy’s hole making himself groan and growl with pleasure as he fucked the cub into oblivion.

“Daddy! Daddy ! I, I can’t … I’m coming!” Just before Stiles came Derek thrusted one last time growling and burying his cock in Stiles’ ass. The older man’s eyes glowed an electric blue and his fangs lengthened, he roared once and bit hard into the cub’s right shoulder. His wolf rumbling in satisfaction after the claiming bite. Stiles felt something in his ass, it got bigger.

“Daddy ? what’s, tha ah !” he whined and whimpered as he felt a big ball expand pushing against his prostate.

“shh, don’t worry cub. Daddy’s here, I’ve got you. Just relax,” he wrapped his arms around stiles hushing him as his knot grew bigger locking them together.

Stiles listened to his Master. He could feel Derek emptying ropes of cum into him. The knot felt painful at first but now it feels good, like he was complete now. Filled up.

“Good, Daddy’s so proud of you. Taking my knot so well.” Derek cooed. Stiles began to breath normally again.

“Thank you Daddy. I love you.” the little cub whispered, exhausted. Derek kissed his cheek and licked away a tear. letting the younger boy bury his face into the crook of his neck.

**  
“I love you too, my little cub.” Derek moved them both so he was on his back and Stiles was laying atop of him, still filled with his knot. Derek pulled the thin covers over them and started to drift off into sleep. The bond was sealed; this boy is his now. All his, Only his.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 3

Pacific. Calm. Soothing, all of these feelings replaced the burning in his chest when he woke up. Stiles slid off the bed, standing then bent forward landing his steady hands on the ground as he pushed himself into a handstand. Every vertebra in his spine cracked and he moaned with relaxation. Next he did a back bend. Once he finished stretching, he started to feel the soreness in his ass.

Stiles looked around the room, The curtains were no longer drawn and the windows showed the bright crescent moon hanging in the night sky surrounded by stars. He was also alone. His Master was no where to be found. Frowning he followed his way down the hall again. When he came to the top of the main staircase A match lit in the dark, lighting up floating candles in a circle. Holding the candles was Derek and the minute flames illuminated his face.

Stiles made his way down, curious about what the little circle of candles meant. When he finally made  to the last step he saw that standing around Derek, was Laura, Peter, Trudy, Rose, Robin, Jake and Finn.

“Happy birthday my cub.” Derek smiled. It was him, this is all for him.

“Make a wish and blow out your candles !” Laura whispered excitedly.

Stiles closed his eyes. What could he wish for? Stiles didn’t need to think, he wished for a eternal happiness with his Master and blew the candles out and everyone clapped afterward.

Derek handed the cake over to Robin who brought it to the kitchen to cut, and Jake wrapped his arms around Stiles torso from behind, taking the Short skimpy white plaid pleated skirt from Finn and fastened it around the boy’s waist.

“I told you he’d look good in the skirt.” Peter smirked smug. Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck smiling.

“Thank you uncle Peter.” Laura and the maids let out a string of awws.

“Come on cub let’s go and eat some cake.” Derek led everyone into the sunroom. They had raspberry cake with Fresh cream frosting, and after a few bites the room filled with endless chatter and laughter, Derek hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages.

“Come with me,” Derek bent down and whispered into the boy’s ear. Stiles took his hand and he led them out the sunroom door, walking to the woods.

they walked a  bit further into the woods, until Stiles saw a large tree stump. Derek seated Stiles on the stump and kneeled down on one knee presenting the boy with a long rectangular velvet box.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Open it.” Derek replied gently sliding the box into the cub’s hands.

He gently lifted open the lid. He gasped. Inside was a beautiful anklet, made with red cording and in the center was a  golden ornamental chinese lock of which three little golden beads shaped like bells hung from.

“Daddy, is, is this for me?” the meek little creature gasped, unsure of reality.

“Of course it is, do you like it.” Derek whispered leaning close to Stiles and landing his hand on the boy’s neck.

Stiles nodded, “I do. I love it.”

Derek took the box from his hands and plucked out the anklet, fastening around the cub’s right ankle. After he fastened it, he bent down and kissed the boy’s ankle.

“Daddy,” his cub whispered. Derek silenced him by kissing him deeply only breaking the kiss when they were both out of breath. He laid him down on the stump and tore off the skimpy skirt that Peter had ‘gifted’ to Stiles. The boy’s cock was already hard and leaking precum. Derek licked a stripe from the base to the head and took the whole thing in his mouth swallowing him whole.

“Fuck ah !” he moaned, as he thrusted himself into his Master’s warm mouth. Derek’s head bobbed up and down a few times then pulled off, moving his mouth to rim Stiles.

Stiles shrieked with pleasure, as Derek lapped up the boy’s wet little hole. Derek stood up to take off his own clothes, tossing them carelessly to the ground. Bending back down his kissed his boy, sharing his own taste with him. His finger circle the warm hole before he sunk it in.

The boy moaned for more and Derek obliged, sinking another in and began to scissor him. Just a few movements and Stiles came with a loud moan, ropes of cum flying and landing on his chest. Smiling smugly at how he could make his boy become so wrecked and undone with just his fingers he lined up his cock with Stiles’ hole.

“My turn.” he smirked. He plunged himself into Stiles, and started to fuck him roughly ramming him again and again. It didn’t take long for Stiles to get hard again and he wanted to cum badly.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy !” he chanted lost in euphoria,

Derek had absolutely no words at all, the woods were vibrating with his groans, grunts and growls.

“Daddy please knot me!” Derek started to feel his wolf take over,

“You want Daddy’s knot?” he growled in a animalistic non human way.

“Yes ! yes, please Daddy i want your knot so bad!” he begged.

Derek howled loud to the moon and his knot started to expand, filling his boy up. He only pulled at the cub’s rim once and Stiles was already cumming a Third time.  

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles breathing heavily.

“Thank you, Daddy. This is my best birthday ever.” The boy spoke.

“I love you, cub.”

“i love you too Daddy.” when His knot deflated he pulled out, and shifted into a black wolf almost the size of Peter’s wolf and curled around his boy nuzzling his snout into the boy’s neck.

“You look so beautiful.” Stiles whispered, sleepily. Derek felt sleep come as well, he licked the boy’s face once and drifted off.

Back at the Mansion, everyone was in the kitchen.

Peter’s ear twitched, frowning dramatically. “He shredded my skirt.” he said flatly in a monotone voice.

everyone laughed their asses off. Jordan almost dropping the whole set of dishes.

“Peter, you knew that would happen when you bought it.” Jordan laughed, setting down the dishes on the table.

“well I didn’t think it would happen that fast.” he spoke blandly.

Rose brewed a pot of tea and poured a cup for everyone. Laura handed a cup to Peter and Robin before she grabbed her own.

“Rose, your tea is always the best.” she spoke.

“That’s because I grow the tea myself.” she replied smiling taking a sip herself. The tea was a reddish purple, made from hibiscus that Rose grew in the greenhouse.

“You know, I’m thinking of moving back in with Derek.” laura said, leaning against the center island next to Jake.

“Well it’s about time, I told you that you’d starve in that dorm. I mean come on where else on earth could be more comfortable than home ?” He lectured. Jake was twenty four this year, but for such a young man, he saw so much more of the world than to be expected.

Jake and His twin brother Jordan were originally from a poor farmer family down south in Louisiana , and came to work for Derek when a series of misfortunate events orphaned the boys at the age of fourteen. Ever since Talia took them in they, were as close as family could be.

“Jake’s right you know. We all miss you and it would be great if you and Peter stayed.” Jordan spoke with a small hopeful smile.

“I think I’ve made my mind, what about you Peter?” Laura turned to face her uncle.

“I already had Robin move my luggage in.” Peter said as a matter of a fact.

“And you better thank my ass too. Who the hell has nine carry on bags, and five suitcases! I nearly broke my back.” Robin complained lightly tone pointed at Peter.

Peter comically dropped his jaw to form a perfect O with his mouth and  everyone laughed, including Robin.

“Oh shut up Robin we all know you used a levitation charm.” Trudy revealed.

“What! No I didn’t?” She denied.

“You live in a house with two other witches Robin. Well that and you left the caldron boiling on the stove. Which you will be washing.” Jordan informed her smugly chuckling.

Robin groaned, and took another sip of tea.

“Now, who wants to play palace.” Jake spoke pulling out a deck of cards.

Everyone sat at the center island, and played game after game, talking and gossiping.

“Oh I heard that Baron Knightley’s daughter, Irina went to Korea to get a nose job.” Rose whispered, shuffling the cards as if it were an actual secret.

“I’m sure Baron Knightley went with her. To you know, get her pinocchio shortened... And maybe lengthen his down there pinocchio.” Peter whispered back rearranging his hand of cards.

Gossip and laughter flowed around the kitchen as the clock turned, Hour after hour. Somewhere along the way someone broke out the champagne and they were as drunk as can be by the time the old clock rang after it stuck three in the morning.

By the time the sun rose, the Hale Manor was already back in order. Laura and Peter in their Respective bedrooms, the three maids cooking breakfast and the two butlers were cleaning up the mess of the day before.

The clock rang when it struck seven and Rose came into Laura’s room, pulling the drapes open letting the light spill into the walls of the room.

“Laura, get up. Breakfast is ready and you are expected to be there,” The maid spoke as she opened the closet pulling out a simple robe for Laura.

“Hmm, Rose it’s too early. And how are you not half dead you only slept for like four hours,” she grumbled getting out of bed naked as a baby and slipped on the robe that Rose held for her.

“Robin brewed something, keeps me awake to get the job done.”

Laura turned to face her. “Really! What is it can I have some? I really feel like I’m gonna fall asleep at the table.”

Rose smiled, “Of course you can. It’s called coffee, Miss.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You know I am not amused.” Laura grumbled marching into the hall to the bathroom.

“Don’t forget your knickers Queen Victoria!”  she yelled throwing a pair of laura’s panties on her face before Laura slammed the door on her.

Breakfast passed by uneventfully and calm, everyone digging into their food. Soon after Breakfast was over Derek left the Mansion again to deal with the business he missed the previous day. This time when Derek left, Stiles felt safe as if he knew for sure that his Master would return. That left Stiles again with Laura and Peter.

Feeling a little inspired Laura decided to make a cake(even though she couldn’t bake for her life.) and dragged Stiles to the kitchen, Peter watching from kitchen table with amusement as laura struggled her way across the kitchen drawers and cabinets.

“And maybe just a hint of… Oops.” She had only meant to put in one teaspoon of salt but a shake of a hand poured nearly a cup into the batter.

Laughing his ass off Peter took a picture of Her, sleeves rolled up apron covered with a white dust and cheeks caked with flour.

“Laura maybe you should look at the cookbook. Or get Trudy, I’m pretty sure it would be less painless if she grilled you now.” he grinned snapping another picture of the messy kitchen.

Stiles looked to the giant book planted open on the table next to the giant bowl of batter. His eyes raked through the weird pictures made up of intricate little symbols that were surprisingly structurized. Another glance and suddenly it was as if someone had wiped the condensation off a glass; these weird symbols, letters his brain supplied made up words that he could now read and understand. It was all crystal clear.

**  
  
  
  
**

Two cups of flour, . The book read. Curious to try something Stiles scooped out two cups of flour and dumped it into a clean new mixing bowl. Ingredient after ingredient Stiles made batter while Peter and Laura was busy arguing. The two didn’t notice until he had started to mix everything together with a whisk.

Laura made a move to reach Stiles, but Peter grabbed her first and signaled for her to be quiet. Nodding, the two watched as Stiles looked at the book and made the batter.

Satisfied with the batter finally resembling the texture the book described Stiles poured the batter into the already greased pan that laura had prepared and popped it into the oven.

Peter finally moved after observing for so long, and made a move to set the timer.

“The cake is supposed to bake for thirty five minutes.” Stiles supplied.

This made Peter’s suspicion even stronger. “Is that what the book read?” the man coaxed, clever as a fox.

“Yeah, And then it says that we’re supposed to let it cool completely before creaming it.” The boy smiled.

Now Peter knew this boy was definitely out of the ordinary. Quickly he thought of a way to distract the boy.

“Stiles, cub.” Peter asked.

“Yes, Uncle Peter.” The boy moved from the counter to Peter, looking him in the eyes smiling like a proud puppy.

“There are some Raspberry bushes out in the garden near the woods, why don’t you and Jake go fetch some.” Peter asked bring a hand up to touch the boy’s face.

“Okay!” he chirped, excited to go into the garden. He dashed out of the kitchen to find Jake.

The kitchen was silent for a beat, Peter’s eyes still lingering in the direction where Stiles left.

“What the hell was that about ! Peter !” Laura demanded, bursting her uncle’s cloud of thought.

“Laura, are you telling me you didn’t notice that at all ?” He asked skeptically.

“What? That Stiles can make a better cake than me?” she questioned laughing half way through.

“Yes.” He signed “ And, how did he learn to bake the cake?” he asked, pulling laura to common sense.

“He read the cookbook big deal.” Her skeptical face melted away into realization

“Wait, Peter he read that!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, and Omegas can’t read. Their IQ levels aren’t high enough to be able to read.”

“But Stiles is an Omega, I mean didn’t he almost die from Omega instincts or something.” Laura spoke crossing her arms and leaned on the center island.

“Stiles, is too smart to be an Omega Laura. Something is definitely off.”

“Then should we tell Derek?” Laura asked brows furrowed in concern.

“Maybe. But not now, I think we should just keep an eye on the Cub for now.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the way he smells? I mean no other Omega smells like that.” She asked.

“I’m almost positive it has to do with it.” His ear twitched and he looked at laura,

“They’re heading back, Clean up the counter.”

Laura nodded, and began to wipe down the counters just as the back door of the kitchen opened and Stiles came in with a basket of raspberries; Jake trailing just behind him.

“Is the cake done yet ?” The cub asked, setting the basket on the table.

“Not yet, Jake can you take the cake out and let it cool when the timer goes off?” Peter asked,

“Sure.” Jake smiled crossing to the sink grabbing the basket on the way. He landed the basket of berries in the sink and started to rinse them.

“Peter, me and Stiles are going to watch a movie. Wanna come?” She asked pulling out her elastic and letting her hair fall down.

“Nope. I’ll stay here to finish reading the paper.” Peter smiled.

“Okay, suit yourself. If you change your mind we’re going to be watching Brave in the living room.” Laura hinted.

“Brave? what’s that about?” Stiles asked curious for the story.

“You’ll find out, it’s great…” the sound of Laura’s voice started to drown lower and lower as she and Stiles moved away from the kitchen.

Peter took a last sip of coffee, and strided over to Jake. He stood awfully close to him, His front practically plastered to the back to the younger man; arms landing on either side of the counter caging him in. Peter ducked down and smelled Jake behind the ear before kissing his neck.

“Oh, my. Ugh, Peter.” the boy groaned, shutting the water off then turning to face The wolf.

“Peter, I.” He was interrupted by the timer ringing. Jake used the excuse to slide out from under Peter’s arms.

“I’ve gotta get the cake.” he spoke, heart racing as he turned off the oven and pulled out the cake, setting it on the wire rack.

Peter left no mercy. He moved himself to embrace the boy from behind again. Jake was like clay in his hands, as he kissed his neck grinding his crotch against the boy’s firm ass.

“Peter , I mmm.” Jake lost his words, moaning and breathing heavily as Peter palmed his hard cock.

“Be mine.” Peter whispered half growling looking into the boy’s eyes.

“Already yours.” he answered, looking into the older man’s eyes as he surrendered everything he had.

He and Peter kissed heavily, until one another was gasping for air then continued to strip each other of clothing. Peter backed Jake, up to the Kitchen table. Jake sprawled on the table as Peter kissed down his body from his collar to his crotch, and took his cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, Peter, oh.” he groaned, pushing his hips upward to get more of the man’s warmth.  

Peter sucked for a few moments more and pulled off, striding a few steps forward. He sank his cock into the boy’s hot warm mouth, his right hand landed on the back of Jake’s head. He groaned deeply,

“Yeah, fuck Jake.” He trusted into the boy’s mouth, making him gag and suddenly pulling off.

**  
  
**

“Peter, Fuck me please.” He whined. The young man was a mess, lips swollen and red dripping with saliva and precome; Eyes wide with desperation.

He kissed Peter’s abdomen and looked up, begging to be fucked. “Peter please, sir. Fuck me please, I need you so bad.”

Peter leaned down to steal another heated kiss. “Don’t worry. I know what you need.” he grinned with lust.

He began to finger him open, shoving in two fingers coated with spit. Jake moaned and pushed back asking for more, and instead got a big hand to his butt cheek.

“Eager, now aren’t we.” Peter mocked.

“Peter. Sir please I really need to be fucked, I need you to fuck me!” the whimpering boy emphasized the word you like it was his lifeline.

Peter gave his ass another slap and pulled his fingers out, thrusting in his cock. He moaned with a deep pleasure, sinking himself into the heat of whimpering boy that screamed loudly.

Again and again, he rammed the boy’s prostate making his cry with intense waves of pleasure. Peter grabbed the boy by the underarms and lifted him up, turning around he lowered himself so that he was lying on the table and Jake was on top of him.

“Ride me boy. If you want it you’re going to have to work for it.” he spoke, voice raw.

Jake slowly sank himself on Peter’s cock and began moving his hips up and down. It felt like he was being split in half by Peter. He bounced again and again on the older man’s cock, moans and groans echoing off of the kitchen walls.

“Peter, Fuck fuck fuck. I’m, I’m gonna come!” he moaned shooting his load on Peter’s chest. Ropes of come flying out. After he rode out his orgam, Peter gripped his hips and started to ruthlessly ram into him. The boy was crying by now, tears mixing with the cum on Peter’s chest. One last thrust and Peter came howling inside of Jake. Slowing down, Peter scooped up the come on his chest and raised his hand to Jake’s mouth. The boy took his hand into his mouth, lapping up his own cum sucking on Peter’s fingers. Finally Jake collapsed on top of the older man, and Peter slowly pulled out trying to keep the cum inside of him.

Breathing heavily Jake buried his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, inhaling his scent. Peter’s hand came up to pet his head, and he kissed the panting boy’s forehead.  

“Good boy, you did very good Jake.”

“Don’t go. Please?” he asked, voice barely audible.

“It’s okay, i’ve got you.” He spoke softly kissing the boy once more.


	6. Chapter 6

 

A phantom scream rumbled through the Hale estate. Peter was the first to wake, then Derek and the rest.

Stiles heard the scream, and instantly shot up.

“Daddy, Did you hear that ?” He asked shaking Derek awake.  Derek woke, up as well. He smelt distress in the air, which he thought was from Stiles.

“Yes, I did. Stay here, I’m going outside to see what’s going on.” As he slid off the bed to put on a robe Stiles did the same.

“Stiles, I told you to stay here.” Derek groaned.

“No! I want to see what happened.” The boy frowned, biting on to his answer with defiance.

Derek, took the fur lined robe from the chair, and draped it over Stiles’ shoulders.

“Fine, but stay behind me Alright.” Stiles nodded as Derek tied the ribbons at the neck and buttoned the three buttons running down center.

Stiles followed Derek out the room and when they passed by Laura’s room She and Peter were both awake as well.

“Derek what happened ?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know. Stiles heard something then woke me up.” Derek answered.

“Well Peter said he heard a scream, and came to tell me.”

“Is the help awake? We could tell Jake to get to us some lanterns.” Peter suggested. Everyone nodded and headed down to the servants quarters. By the time they arrived, Jordan had already been awake along with the maids in the kitchen.

“Derek, somethings wrong. We heard a scream, and when we woke Jake was missing.” Jordan spoke voice shaking.

“Robin, go get us some lanterns. We’re going to look around.” Derek requested.

“I’ll help you.” Rose said, following Robin to retrieve the Lanterns.

“Derek, Have you seen Jake? Oh no. What if he’s out there ! we have to go find him!” Jordan shouted frantically. Rose and Robin both returned carrying one lantern in each hand.

“Don’t worry Jordan, I’m sure he’s fine. Jake just probably heard something and went out before us.” Laura replied, trying to calm him down.

Rose held up a lantern to Derek then one to Peter.

“I don’t think Jake is in the house. There was one lantern missing.” She spoke, almost whispering.

“Well let’s go. Stiles stay close to me.” Derek started to walk out into the grass, then into the woods.

“That way, I smell blood.” Peter said as they traveled deeper into the woods.

They only trotted a few more steps in Peter’s direction and they found a body sitting on the ground propped up against a tree. The dead person was wearing a white dress shirt that was covered in blood.

“No!” Jordan screamed, dropping his lantern and running up to the body, crying.

“Jake, no Jake please wake up. Please be okay.” He begged.

It was Jake. That agonizing scream that rang through the woods was from Jake. And now his dead lifeless body sat before them, a bloody mess. These facts all sunk in as they took in the sight.

Jordan sobbed relentlessly, cradling his twin’s face in his arms. Derek went closer to take a look at Jake. Beneath all the blood was clearly a wound across his neck. His throat was slit.

“Peter, look.” Derek told and Both laura and Peter stepped forward. Laura shined her lantern near Jake to illuminate the scene and felt bile rise in her throat as she saw his face.

“Someone slit his throat,” Peter gasped.  

“Peter, I don’t think Jake has been here that long. The lantern is still hot.” Stiles spoke, pointing at the cracked lantern, whose flame was dead.

Derek picked up the lantern Stiles was pointing to and sure enough, it was one of his missing lanterns.

“Trudy, Robin. Run to the shed and get a tarp, We need to move Jake’s body so that we can get a better look in the morning. Everyone, make sure to stay in the house tonight. The culprit may still be out here.”

He commanded and everyone moved into place. Rose, escorted Jordan back into the house and Laura went back to Phone her parents.

After the maids came with the tarp, they moved Jake’s body to the old horse stable. Inside, the Manor was turned upside down. Stiles was sobbing, Jordan was passed out, the maids were silent.

“I’ve called Mom and Dad, they’re arriving tomorrow. Well more like later this morning.” Laura stated.

In Derek’s arms, Stiles’ sobs died down to small cries. Peter was surprisingly quiet during the whole time.

“Peter, you haven’t spoken a word.” Derek muttered.

Peter’s eyes were still glued to the ground. “Nothing, just. Alot to take in.” he spoke, voice petrified with no emotion.

“I miss Jake.” The cub muttered, face still wet with tears. Derek, sighed. Picking Stiles up, he rose.

“Trudy, brew something to help Stiles sleep.” Trudy nodded eyes trained on the ground and Derek left the kitchen.

No one knows what Trudy brewed, but one sip and Stiles was limp in Derek’s arms. Trudy had even offered some for Derek, but he refused. He knew he couldn’t close his eyes when one of his best friends had been murdered. He decided to go look at the body.

The kitchen light was already on, he stepped inside. Peter and Laura were examining the body, taking pictures before anything faded from the body.

“We found something in Jake’s back pocket.” Laura spoke holding up a folded piece of paper. Derek stepped forward and plucked the note from her hands and saw a emblem. At first it would have looked like Peter’s emblem, but this one was missing a something.

“Someone tried to make a false emblem.” Peter spoke, continuing “ The dragon on the right side is missing a claw. My emblem has a dragon with five claws; that one only has four.”

“I know. I’ve seen my own family’s crest countless times.” Derek unfolded the note and began to read.

‘My sweetest Jake, I yearn to see your sweet eyes again and kiss your full lips. My heart yearns you. The moon waxes and wanes but our love will never fade. Meet me in the garden by our tree at midnight.’  

After the message was a false signature of Peter. If it was anyone outside of the family, they would have thought it was real. Peter always signed his name hard at first then light at the end making a thin and airy line beneath his name, this one however had a large splotch of ink spilled at the end of the signature.

“Someone tried to frame you. Peter did you have something going on with Jake?” Derek asked eyes narrowing.

Peter didn’t look ashamed. Instead he looked Heartbroken.

“Yes. I loved Jake and I’m going to whoever did this.” His heart beated strong with truth but dripped with rage.

Jake is family to us, more ever he’s pack. And I’m going to help find whoever did this, Derek.” Laura sworn.

Derek nodded, and folded up the letter placing it in a ziplock bag. He placed the bag on the counter and walked back to examine Jake. He noticed that Jake’s left hand was closed clutching something.

“Laura get me a pair of gloves.” Derek asked eyes not leaving his hand.

He slid on the thin latex gloves and reached for the body’s hand. He uncurled his fingers and in his palm was a cuff link. He let laura snap a picture, before he picked up the silver cuff link.

On the link was an crest. A Crown over a five petal rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura, Peter and Derek stayed up all night accumulating facts and proof of murder and suspects. The large glass panel mounted to the wall was covered with red and black writing. So far they only had one suspect, Count Willis Kenzing. Rose and Robin made breakfast and Talia and Liam were expected soon.

“Derek, what are we going to do ?” Robin asked as she set down a plate in front of Derek.

“When Mom and Dad gets here we’re going to call the official authorities.” he replied.

“The authorities only take care of things on the side of the law. Jake was pack, according to werewolf law we should be the one’s to take care of Kenzing.” Rose demanded setting plates in front of Laura and Peter.

“Rose calm down, we can’t risk the world knowing about us. Implus I’m sure Talia will think of something.”  

“Of course I will. Jake was like a second son to me.” Talia declared marching into the kitchen. Laura got up and hugged her mother and Derek did the same before moving to hug his father Liam.

“Derek where’s Jake?.” Liam asked squaring his shoulders.

“We put him in the cellar to keep his body preserved.” Derek answered and started to lead the way down.

Step by step they went down the staircase and Peter flipped on the lights. The cellar was an underground chamber, walls of stone and floors of hard rough marble. Jake’s body lied in the center of the chamber on the floor, covered with a white tarp.

Liam crouched down and extended a hand to pull back the tarp, hesitating when his hand almost touched the fabric. He felt his wife’s hand come down to rest on his shoulder for support, he took a deep breath and pulled back the canvas.

“Oh dear,” Talia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jake’s eyes were still open but lifeless. His Shirt bloodstained.

Liam examined his wounds and noticed that something smelled off. He lifted Jake’s left hand and examined it. Underneath his short trimmed nails, were a bit of skin.

“Peter call, Chief Parsons. We’re going to need his help.”

“Let’s all go back upstairs. There’s nothing we can do without Chief parsons here to collect evidence.” Talia spoke motioning to rose to cover Jake back up.

Everyone moved back upstairs. Erica, Lydia, and Isaac were already seated at the table.

“Isaac. Girls.” Peter nodded. Isaac stepped off of his seat and came up to hug Peter.

“Peter, I’m so sorry about what happened.” Tears started to fall from the kid’s eyes but Peter brushed it away. Isaac’s eyes shifted to something behind Peter.

Following His eyes Peter turned around, to see Stiles standing about five feet from him. Stiles was wearing nothing but a pair of misty white transparent lounge pants.

“Isaac, This is Stiles.  He’s Derek’s new Omega.” Isaac nodded and stepped forward to say hello but Stiles beat him to it with a crushing hug.

“Hi.” the cub said when he uncurled from his hug.

Afterwards everyone else came to meet Stiles. Erica seemed to be the only one that was constantly staring at Stiles.  Everyone ate their breakfast, glumly only forcing themselves to eat so that they would have the strength to investigate. Soon when Chief Parsons arrived with his team of detectives the family left no hesitation in collecting official evidence.

“Laura and Peter found this in Jake’s back pocket.” Derek informed the Chief holding up a zip lock bag containing the note. Parsons opened the bag and used a pair of tweezers to pull out the note and read it.

“Well, since you have proof that this is not your uncle’s doing this case is going to be filed as possible murder or homicide. Do you have any idea of who would possibly want to frame your uncle?” He asked calmly and unjudging.

Derek nodded and picked up another zip lock bag from the counter showing the officer.

“I believe that Baron Kenzing is the culprit.” Parsons eyes widened and warned Derek.

“Count Hale, you do know that you are making a very serious accusation.” Derek nodded.

“Yes I am aware. In fact I am sure of it, Take a look at the cuff link.” Parsons looked at the cufflink through the plastic bag. It was very clear that there was a crown over a five petal rose on the silver face.

A detective came up and tapped Parsons on the shoulder.

“Chief, we found traces of skin DNA underneath the victim’s nails. Dr. Anson thinks that there was a struggle and that the victim scratched the culprit’s hand.”

Dr. Anson? Emmett Anson? Derek thought. He realized that he still actually had never seen Emmett’s face, the only reason he knew who he was is because his name was constantly in medical files that he had to approve of.

“Dr Emmett Anson?” Derek asked the detective. The detective, narrowed her eyes and pushed a strand of hair out of her face crossing her arms.

“Yes. Do you know him?” She asked.

“Well, yes you can put it that way. Is there anyway I can speak with him?”

The girl’s eyes raked up and down his body until she finally budged.

“Dr. Anson is in the cellar examining the body.” She admitted stubbornly. Derek muttered a thank you and crossed her to go down to the cellar. Once he arrived he saw a familiar body wearing a slim lab coat. Then the body turned around.

“Count Hale. I’d like to talk to you.” Dr. Anson spoke. Derek was speechless, his mouth permanently dropped open. This man before him, was an exact copy of Stiles. Or should he say Stiles was an exact copy of the doctor. Derek looked all around his body and they were alike in every way; the only thing separating them was the tattoo on Stiles neck.

“Uh, yes. Sure.” he breathed lost in thought.

Emmett waved for him to come closer to the body and he did.

“You see this slight bruising around his mouth? I think the culprit used his left hand to cover the victim’s mouth, while he used his right hand to slit his throat.” He explained motioning around Jake’s face.

It was hard to focus. But he listened to what he had to say, comparing Stiles’ voice to the Doctor’s voice. It was virtually the same only Dr. Anson had a slight cockney accent.

“You said, that there was a cuff link in Jake’s left hand. Well that proves my theory true. Count Hale if you will please stand behind me.” Derek nodded and stood behind him. Emmett took Derek’s left hand and brought it up to his mouth, and his Right hand to rest around his neck. He struggled to keep his breathing even.

“You see, Count Hale. Naturally in this position I as the victim would bring my own hands up and try to stop you.” He demonstrated, bringing his own left hand up to cover Derek’s left hand. Using his blunt nails he faux scratched the man’s hand.

“See, that would explain why Jake has skin DNA belonging to someone else under his nails. He also could have pulled off the cufflink, either intentional or accidental.” The young doctor pointed out.

“Yeah, that. Well that makes sense.” Derek muttered still looking at Emmett with awe. He needed to get everything clear before his head was swimming.

“Doctor, I have to go speak with Chief Parsons.” He made an excuse and exited the chamber passing several agents scrambling with equipment.

He asked around for the Chief, and found him in the library along with his parents and Stiles. Liam was being interrogated, while Talia was running her hand through Stiles’ hair as he knelt next to her.

“Count Hale, I’m glad you’re here. I need to interrogate you and write a statement.” The man spoke opening a clear new file. Derek nodded and sat in the chair that had been previously occupied by his father.

“Well, I no. My pet Stiles heard a scream and he woke me up. Then I remember by the time I walked into the hall Peter and Laura was up also, they said that Peter heard the scream first then came to Laura.”  Parsons nodded and wrote down every word.

“Please, continue.” He encouraged.

“We all walked down into the kitchen where the maids and my second butler Jordan was already awake. Jordan was hysterical. I mean he was so scared that his brother Jake was outside because he noticed he was missing when he heard the scream. I decided to go outside to take a look so I asked my help to bring some lanterns and apparently one was missing.”

“Count Hale, where in which direction did you head?” he asked.

“We, headed into the woods just outside of the large doors in the kitchen.” The chief nodded and Derek continued.

“We headed into the woods, and somewhere along the way we stumbled upon a person sitting by a tree and when we came closer it. It was.” Derek choked on his words as he tried to speak.

“It was Jake.” Chief finished for him, sparing him of pain. Derek nodded.

“Well, will you please tell me about what happened afterwards.” he requested.

“I had my help move Jake’s body, I figured that we couldn’t keep him in the woods. Laura, Peter and I examined his body and Laura took pictures before anything could be diminished.”

“Laura told me that she and Peter found a note in Jake’s back pocket, and apparently it was from Peter telling him to meet up in the woods.”

“You’re saying Peter Hale, your uncle is the murderer.” He coaxed.

“No! I examined the noted myself. It was fake, the handwriting seemed like Peter’s handwriting but the seal and signature was definitely forged.” He justified.

“Then, do you have anyone in mind who you think is the culprit?” The chief still asked calmly.

Derek squared his shoulders. “I am positive it’s Baron Kenzing. You see two days earlier I was meeting the Baron. He summoned me, because he wanted to take Jake as his concubine.”

“Count Hale, you do realize that these are all outrageous accusations! Taking a born human as a concubine is against the law.” Parsons warned. Derek didn’t heed.

“I am very clear what I am saying. Count Kenzing wanted to give me a sum of money in exchange for Jake. Jake was with me that day, and he told me very clearly that he did not want to become his slave. Chief Parsons, Jake is not just my butler he is family. I refused Kenzing’s offer, no matter how many times he tried to buy me off.

“Chief, don’t tell me it’s a coincidence that Jake tore off a cufflink that just happened to belong to Kenzing. That and Jake has skin DNA under his nails, have that tested and we will have solid proof that kenzing killed Jake.” he demanded roaring at Parsons.

with a solid breath, Chief parsons got up. “Thank you, Count Hale. I’m sure we’ll find the man responsible.”

After Chief Parsons left the room the team started to pack up and leave, taking Jake away with them. From the Library window, the Hale family watched as Jake left the Hale Manor for the last time. Drowned in sorrow, Stiles wandered down to the sunroom alone. He stepped into the sunroom. He missed the way he felt so happy when he talked to Jake; when everyone else seemed to be busy Jake always kept Stiles company. He froze in his step. There was a man sitting in the wicker fan back chair drinking a cup of tea. The man set his cup down on his saucer and raised his head.

“I’ve been waiting for you Stiles.” Stiles was struck with fear and confusion. This man in front of him had his face, It was like looking into a mirror.

  
“Who are you!” the boy whispered fiercely.


End file.
